Many organic carboxylic, phosphorous and/or sulfur-containing compounds are known to have superior biological properties which are beneficial in agricultural applications as insecticides, fungicides, fumigants and plant growth regulants; however, wide spread use of many of these products has been hampered by their water-insolubility. To overcome this problem, it has been necessary to form compositions involving the use of several components including surfactants, stabilizers and organic solvents, most of which are toxic or potentially toxic to animal, plant or marine life. Another solution to the problem is to form complexes of the water-insoluble chemicals with ammonia long chain amines or other solubilizing complexing agents. These methods have not resulted in a completely satisfactory solution since extraneous chemicals introduce some undesirable side effects and dilute the efficacy of the desired active component. It is particularly noted that the formulations containing surfactants cannot be used as aquatic herbicides or algicides since the surfactants have a deleterious affect on fish life. Complexes of the above water-insoluble biocides are also objectionable since they are easily hydrolyzed and must be applied shortly after complex formation. Hence, it has been the aim of research to provide such efficacious biologically active agents in a form which is resistant to hydrolysis for a more enduring effect and which is water-soluble to facilitate monitored dosage in aqueous sprays, most useful in agricultural applications.
Aqueous drug solutions have also attracted much interest in the field of local and systemic chemotherapy since such solutions introduce no extraneous or toxic chemicals and provide better drug penetration and a more immediate effect than tablet or capsule administration. However, no completely satisfactory solution has yet been developed, and the search continues for hydrolysis resistant, water soluble forms of normally water-insoluble pharmaceutical and agricultural chemicals which are easily manufactured and have good storage life.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to remedy the above deficiencies of biologically active water-insoluble compounds and to produce said compounds in a form which is resistant to hydrolysis and is substantially soluble in water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an economical, commercially feasible process for the preparation of said water soluble, hydrolysis resistant, biochemicals and drugs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a product of high efficacy which is specific to plant life, fungus infection or insect attack and which does not require the use of a surfactant in its formulation.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and disclosure.